The aim of the Monoclonal Antibody Core is to generate mouse and rat monoclonal antibodies against proteins studied by NINDS investigators at JHU SOM. Antibodies are central for the analysis of protein function, and ongoing studies by the Primary Center Investigators and other NINDS-funded investigators at the JHU SOM have been severely limited by the availability of reliable quantities of unique mono-specific antibodies. The monoclonal facility will develop new antibodies with enhanced selectivity, providing a much-needed resource to the Center's primary investigators and also other NINDS-funded scientists at JHU SOM. No such facility currently exists at JHU SOM.